Why?
by Lonesome-Pan-Cha
Summary: Come in and read... One Shot!InuyashaKagome! Complete. Now it's readable....lol Review!


Why?

By:

LonesomePan-Chan

I felt him remove himself from my naked body, as soon as he believed I was asleep, after our love making. We had become intimate since Naraku almost killed me, and my lover realized he loved me.

He moved about the room collecting his clothing silently, carefully without making a sound so as to not wake me. I listened intently as he pulled his clothes on, i made sure i made my breathing even, as he leaned down over me, and kissed my lips lightly. 'Where is he going?'

"I love you Kagome," he breathed against my lips, pulling away and leaving the small, warm home.

I opened my eyes as soon as he was gone, and touched my lips, still feeling the warmth of his kiss. Sitting up from my warm sleeping bag, i picked up my clothes and soon followed in the direction Inuyasha had gone. What was wrong with him? He's been leaving after he thought I was asleep.

I smiled knowing their was no way i could find him in the darkness, he would smell me, see me, or sense me long before i found him. I headed in the direction of the well, near the tree i first met Inuyasha, and released him from the tree.

Nearing the well I found Kikiyo's spirit collectors circling in the sky, over the sacred tree. I didn't want to think the worse, he said he loved me, not because I looked like Kikiyo, but for me. I tried to force myself to turn away and go back to the hut, but something inside me told me i needed to know.

Forcing my reluctant body to look through a clearing i found the sight that destroyed my heart. Kikiyo and Inuyasha were...

No. I screamed inside my head, how could he do this to me? Why? I closed my eyes trying to wake from my nightmare, they were holding onto each other so tightly it seemed like their life depended on the connection of their lips.

My knees buckled dropping me out of their potential sight, i was in shock, in a stutter, i couldn't believe what was happening. It felt like if someone you really cared for has just died, and you couldn't believe you will never see them again. I felt lost, terrified, sad, betrayed.

"Kikiyo..." I heard Inuyasha mumbled almost bringing a whimper of sorrow from my mouth, how could he?

Forcefully i pushed myself off the ground, stumbling away from the tree. I needed to get away, i couldn't look a him, talk to him, or have him near me, no anymore, i was betrayed, lied to, used.

I love him, i cried to myself holding back any sound, from coming out my mouth as tears flowed down my cheeks like rivers and my body shook as if adrenaline coursed through my veins. I tried to run to the hut to retrieve a paper and pencil, i couldn't just leave like this, Shippo, Sango and Miroku will be worried.

I scribbled a quick note, I wrote i was sorry, and i couldn't come back. The shards were all found and they didn't need me around. I placed the note on the table, sure Sango would come and search for me in the morning.

I turned to the exit ready to leave with my bag over my shoulder, but there stood Inuyasha with a bloodied shirt. I dropped my bag and ran to him, forgetting his betrayal, and my sorrow, he was hurt and bad. What had happened?

"INUYASHA!" I screamed as he collapsed on the ground, causing blood to pull around him. I tried to lift his limp body as tears streaked my face in fear. He had to be okay, he had to be alive and happy. I didn't care that he didn't love me, I didn't care that he betrayed me, I just wanted him to be happy.

"Don't die, Inuyasha, don't die, please," i begged successfully rolling him over on his back, and finding the tip of a sacred arrow stabbed deeply into his chest, provably barely missing his heart.

"She was controlling me, Kagome, she knew you were there, and forced me, please don't leave me, I love you. I've never loved Kikiyo like i love you, please believe me Kagome," he begged coughing up blood, and he struggled to tell her the truth.

"Shhhh, Inuyasha, please save your energy, it doesn't matter, just try to breathe," I tried to sooth feeling a huge weight of relief somewhat lift as i heard his confession.

"It does matter, I love you Kagome, please believe me," he was choking on his own blood, i cried as i touched the sacred arrow tip making it glow, it keeping him from healing. I grabbed the edge, feeling my fingers bleed at the sharpness, but never the less i pulled. If i had left right after i had seemed them together, their would have been no one to pull the sacred arrow out, only Kikiyo herself or I could do this.

I pulled it out of his body, causing more blood to gush out. Covering the wound with some of my clothes. The blood slowed and his demon side made the wound much less fatal.

"I believe you Inuyasha, i believe you," i was sobbing holding the pieces of clothes to his chest. His hand moved up my back, as i laid over his chest stopping the blood, and played with my raven hair affectionately.

"Good," he sighed calming considerably, slowing the blood drastically, he was barely bleeding now. He sat up slowly, pulling me into his arms, and hugging me to him, "I had thought i lost you... I saw you leave, and i thought you were going to leave me because of Kikiyo's jealous tricks, and misunderstandings. I almost allowed myself to give up all hopes of survival, near the well, but i didn't smell your scent jump over, I was terrified Kagome, I don't know what i would do without you," he confessed into my shoulder holding me tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too Inuyasha, i won't leave you, i won't, and if i had left today.. i would of came back, i love you too much, almost selfishly," i confessed knowing it was true. "Come one let's move back on my sleeping bag."

He stood up weakly, with an arm around my shoulder for support. I pulled the remaining shirt off of his body as well as his tied on pant. He was still wearing some red boxers i gave him from my time, as i slipped him under the thick covers warming him instantly. I moved around the room, firstly closing the door shut, so no one could enter, and blowing out the candles i had left on when they had first entered the hut kissing, and feverish for each other.

I laid down next to him, feeling his arms come around my waist instantly, as he pulled my back against his chest, kissing my neck where he had laid a mark a while ago. His kisses became much more eager, as i moaned and carefully pushed my body against him. I could feel his erection instantly, through the thin layer of his boxers.

"Are you already healed?" i asked unsure, moaning as he bit down lightly on my mark, causing my mark to bleed a little, since it was so delicate. He grunted to my question, pushing himself harder against me, as if that answered my question.

I allowed him to pull my shirt over my head, and pull my skirt off my body, leaving me in my underwear, which was easily removed along with his boxers. He entered me as he was, from the side, and began to pump inside of me, causing new sensitive sensations, as he's never had me laying down sideways before.

I moaned as he moved slowly, and erotically, touching every part of me that i didn't know could feel so extraordinary.He made love to me, taking his time, and changing position the second time around, into doggy style. I raised my hips to his every thrusts, and moaned in completely ecstasy as we came together, in the mist of passion and love.

Later we find out, that that night we conceived our first son.


End file.
